nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Wiki: Nitrome is Magic (Series)
A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Nitrome Wiki crossover. Enjoy! (For the theme song, go to My Little Wiki: Nitrome is Magic) Episode 1: Nitrome is Magic Part 1 Once opon a time, the royal sisters Princess Sprite and Princess Parasprite ruled the magical land of Nitrome. Sprite ruled the happy fun games, while Parasprite ruled the intense ones. One day Parasprite was tired of doing hardcore, so she dicided to make a happy game out of an epic one. Sprite warned that this would turn out bad, but her sister didn't listen. Soon she ended up making a messy game that no one liked. Furious that everyone liked Sprite's games more than hers, she unleashed her rage and made all games and Nitrome characters evil. Her sister, having no choice, used the six game tactics to banish her into the moon forever. Some claim that she is waiting to burst out of the cheesey planetoid the next big special occasion... we can't be sure. (A pony Nitromian closes the book.) Shiny Tromy: This myth is awesome... wait just a milosecond! The next big special occasion... the great Nitrome festival! It's tomorrow! Princess Parasprite is will burst out of the moon and take over Nitrome! I gotta warn Sprite! For i'm her most trusted and beloved pony student, Shiny Tromy. (Shiny gallops off to Princess Sprite's palace.) My Little Wiki! My Little Wiki! Ah-ha-ha-ha... MY LITTLE WIKI!!!! I used to wonder what Wikia was... MY LITTLE WIKI!!!! That was until I heard all the buzz! Reading Blog Posts! EDITING!!!! Having a Chat! Earning a Badge! Sharing Stories! There is much to do! And Wikia gives me a clue (yeah) MY LITTLE WIKI!!!! How I am so glad that I have found YOU!!!! (Shiny Tromy arrives at the palace, but a blue cube boy stops her.) Blueboy: The princess is VERY busy, but I can deliver a message to her if it's urgent! Shiny Tromy: That would be fine... Blueboy: Well, what is it? Shiny Tromy: Well, tell her that her evil sister she banished in the moon is going to take over Nitrome at the festival tomorrow if we don't stop her! Oh yeah, and say it's from Shiny Tromy. Blueboy: Are you out of your mind?! You can't just tell her some silly story and expect she'll actually beilive you and do something about it! I haven't even heard that tale! Shiny Tromy: But i'm her greatest student! She'll beilive me! Trust me! Blueboy: You sound a bit vain, miss Shiny. Shiny Tromy: Am not! Blueboy: Sigh. Fine, i'll tell her. But don't expect her to beilive a word you're saying. Shiny Tromy: We'll see about that. (A bit later, Blueboy comes out and tells her what Sprite said.) Blueboy: The princess said that even though you are great at studying and being a great student, you should get your nose out of books and actually make some friends. Shiny Tromy: What?! I can't beilive this! Blueboy: And she is the same with you. She said that I should take you to the Nitrome Wiki, where we will meet great Nitromians to chat and play with. Shiny Tromy: Nitrome Wiki? Hmm... Blueboy: What'ya say? Wanna go on an adventure? Shiny Tromy: Ugh. Well, if Sprite sent me there... Blueboy: Yay! She also said we needed to check on some of the residents to see how the festival preperations are going. I wonder who they are! I'm so excited to meet them! (Blueboy yammers on about how fun it will be while they travel on a godzilla monster to Nitrome Wiki. Soon they arrive.) Blueboy: Here we are... the capital of Nitrome. Hey, I don't think i've called it that before... Shiny Tromy: How long have you been it's mascot? Blueboy: Since I was born. Hey, how'd you know? Shiny Tromy: Oh, i've heard of you... Blueboy. Blueboy: Well what are we waiting for? Let's stop saying words that begin with W and go!